Game Nation High School
by DarkWerehog
Summary: A new school has opened up for all Video Game characters. Join Sonic, Jak and co. as drama and hilarious outcomes unfold.
1. Morning Bliss

**EDIT: Hi Everyone! So to start off, this story is a P.O.V., so every time there is a new chapter, it is a different P.O.V., so sorry if we don't state who's P.O.V. it is at the beginning of every chapter. Since this story has a lot of characters from a lot of video games in it, there will only be 2 P.O.V.'s about Sonic and Jak's life in high school.**

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

* * *

**"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"**

The alarm clock stated.

My ears protested against the unwanted noise, and in a hurry, rushed my hand to the snooze button for a quick moment of relief. But I knew I had to get up, get up and face the truth that I was no longer free. Mario had chained me to the biggest hell hole I've come to know.

School.

"Oh boy…" I mumbled into my pillow. It took all the motivation I had to get out of bed, but you gotta finish what you start. Quickly I pulled on a shirt, and for the heck of it shorts, oh also my favourite jacket, I never leave home without it.

I quickly looked over myself in the full body mirror that was leaning against the wall. F*ck! Looks as if my hair puked on itself.

I tried pulling my fingers through the mess and got it to look decent enough to put it behind my racing goggles. As far as I'm concerned, it's good enough.


	2. Don't Go Bacon My Heart

**Jak's P.O.V.**

* * *

"**SIZZLE! POP! POP!"**

I was preparing bacon for me and my best friend, Sonic, since he and I are walking to school together. And what I mean by walking, I actually mean being dragged by him the entire way to school.

"DAD! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" I yelled.

"DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE WHILE YOU'RE THERE, SON!" My dad yelled as I was walking out the door.

I was on my way to GameStop blvd. when I heard my pet's barking. Crocadog had followed me all the way here.

"Go home, Crocadog. You can't go to school with me." As I was saying that, my little brother Mar came up and to me and took Crocadog home. "Thanks, bro." I said to him. He waved his had to say "you're welcome." I then proceeded to GameStop blvd. with no road blocks.

"Man, what's taking him so long?" Usually, when we meet up, he would be faster than this. MUCH faster. I had already eaten ¾ of the bacon while waiting for him to show up. Just then, Ratchet showed up.

"Hey Jak! Long time no see!" Ratchet said. We had been rivals ever since Elementary School, when one of his floppy ears hit my face. I took him down by stepping on his tail as payback. "What are you doing standing out here by yourself with a plate of bacon?" As he said that, he took a piece of bacon. I responded by stepping on his tail as payback. He let out a yelp of pain, but tried to hide it.

"Oh, ya know, just waiting for 'Speedy Gonzales' to get here." I replied as I plastered on a fake smile as to not show any anger.

"…well, OK see ya!" Ratchet then took off. Probably to tend to his wound, like last time. Five minutes later, Sonic showed up. By the time he showed up, I had ate the last piece of bacon.


	3. GOTTA GO SLOMO!

**EDIT: _Sorry this chapter took a long time to create. My co-author is using a different program than what I use, and her computer is a little older than mine, so yeah, sorry about that._**

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

* * *

I rushed up the stairs to the kitchen to see Classic eating a whole bag of chips by himself, I took the bag away from him."Honestly Classic, eating stuff like this will just make you look even tubby-er." I announced eating the bag of regular chips I had just snatched from him. "Besides, you should be eating something more healthier, you are a growing boy afterall." I added in with a sly smirk. Classic glared at me, he was trying to look intimidating, but between the chip filled cheeks and the crumbs all over him he just looked ridiculous.((A/N: We have made classic Sonic Sonics little brother in this because we wanted to, but we don't have a name other than Classic Sonic, so his nick name right now is classic))

"Well see ya later little chipmunk." I said as I walked to the door, grabbing a pre-made chilli dog on my way out.

If you haven't already guessed, I'm Sonic, Sonic The... Human... I know long story, let's just say it's this schools way of making everyone feel equal.(although I could've said no, but Mario FORGOT to tell me about that part... Dick...) I had finished the chilli dog and was now at my destination: GameStop blvd. My eyes widened when I saw Jak, but it wasn't Jak I was so surprised about. It was the fact he was EATING the last slice of bacon. I zipped right up to him, but the sickening crunch sounded, signalling that I was one second too late. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as I dropped to my knees."HOW COULD YOU EAT ALL THE BACON!" I yelled at him, he swallowed the last bit of bacon then answered."I guess you were just too slow."

Too slow? I couldn't process the words and my mind went blank."I can't be... Too slo-"

"Hello, earth to Sonic, we're gonna miss the bus if you don't get it together!" Jak said, while pulling me off the ground and successfully getting me out of my word trance. Then I realized what he said. " A bus? Come man those are like slugs compared to me, we'll be there way sooner if I just do THIS." I said as I grabbed his wrist and took off, and within to seconds we were at the entrance. "There! How was that?" I said confidently, Jak just mumbled something I couldn't quite catch so I shrugged it off.

We both walked in and took a look at our surroundings. Gotta say, they really went all out with this school, gold decorated the walls along with paintings and trophy stands, the floor seemed to sparkle, even with all the dirty shoes stepping on it.

"Hey Jak! Sonic!" I turned to see a boy in green tunic. "Hey..." I said back to the boy. "Hey Link." Jak added in. After that they started talking about family stuff so I just tuned out and started to look around again, I saw a lot of hybrid people... Probably another option Mario didn't tell me about..."So anyways, how bout I show you around?"I heard Link say in a friendly tone."Sure." We both answered "Just one thing." His once friendly face became more menacing "If you do ANYTHING to embarrass me I will not hesitate to make your ass the new pedestal of time!"He hissed at us, and we just stared in surprise at each other. "Alight I'll start with the English hall!"

"Uh, but we don't-" Link looked back and glared at us, Jak answered "Uh, l-let's just go..."


	4. No Hitchhikers On The Tour!

**Jak's P.O.V.**

* * *

_"I think I'm going to be sick…"_

Well that's what I said under my breath when we got to the school… Why can't Sonic just take everything slowly for once? I mean, I AM talking about the guy who thinks that Mach 1 is walking speed… Oh well, grin and bear it, I guess…

When we got into the school, the first thing that Sonic and I saw was Pika and Yoshi, carrying food. Lots of food. Not how big the halls were, or how custom designed the lockers were, but instead, we saw them. I never really liked hem as much as Sonic does, but I don't know why… Oh well, least they aren't annoying, or a douche, like my cousin Link. The next thing we saw was an angel-looking kid being chased by an even weirder looking kid with blue hair. "There goes Pit." Pika said as she and Yoshi came up behind us. I guess that would be the angel. "And Marth." Yoshi chimed in. "I wonder what they're doing."

"Hi guys." Sonic said. I just grunted, not in the mood for chatting. "Can't you guys hear? No hitchhikers when on the tour; friend or not!" Link exclaimed. "Aw cheer up lil' bro. did someone not get in touch with his GF last night, like every night?" Just then, Link's brother, Sky (A/N: It's short for Skyloft, and we just can't call him Link when there's already a Link.) appeared. "Oh, shut up, will you?! It's bad enough that she had to break the only connection between both our worlds, but now you just have to go rubbing in the fact that your girlfriend is still here!" We could tell in Link's voice that there was going to be some trouble. Sonic, Pika, Yoshi and I scooted out of there in an instant.

"This way to our first class! We know where the construction room is, since we arrived early!" Pika yelled while we were running to homeroom, with two more minutes to get there until we were considered late. "I don't remember telling you guys what we had first!" I yelled. "ForgottotellyouthatItoldthemwhatwehadforhomeroom! OhandI'mhungry!" Sonic yelled as he was talking at a fast pace to compensate the fact that, since he didn't know where the construction room was, he had to run at a lower speed than Mach 1. "Here. Have a Chili-Dog" Yoshi handed Sonic a Chili-Dog from the large pile of food he was carrying. Sonic just violently started eating the thing as if he were a shark eating its prey. Guess that's his way of saying thanks, or something…

We made it to Construction with 30 seconds to spare. When we got into the room however, the look our faces were of horror, but not filled with as much horror on Sonic's face when we saw…

Eggman.


End file.
